Time for Change
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: May contain spoilers Rephiam is about to undergo the biggest change of his life and Stevie Rae will be right there beside him. The fight scene between Rephiam and his humanity, 3-part fic with bonus. Rated T cause of the book series and graphic parts.
1. Chapter 1

So here's my rendition of the change from Raven Mocker to human for Rephiam. Originally I was thinking of making it just a one shot but it's going to be a three shot with what happens before the fight, the fight itself and then the aftermath. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS!

Key: "Talking" "_emphasis" thoughts _POV Change _'Feelings' _(you'll understand this in this chapter)

* * *

Stevie Rae

We arrived on the island that Zoey and the others were on. We stayed in place for the longest time, not knowing where everyone was at that moment. Rephiam beside me moved nervously. I looked over to him. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking straight ahead, amber eyes zipping from left to right then left again. His breathing was deep, as if he was trying to calm himself down. I know that he feels his father nearby and most likely his daddy feels him nearby too. I really don't know why he is so nervous. Was it because his dad's near or was he worried about what's going on right now? Ya see, currently we're shoved into a small space between two buildings; I'm sitting in his lap, his wings making the perfect cover sheet in the shadows, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other laid by his side. Was the close vicinity making him nervous? I know I felt nervous at first, not because he might hurt me, I know he won't, but because it just did. This is probably the closest we've ever been in a while. I turn my head away after Rephiam's eyes caught mine. His arm tightens for a moment before it loosens again. My heart starts to beat loudly and I can't help but smile. Man, why does he have such a big effect on me? Then a quick second of his humanity manifestation flashes into my head and I smile even bigger. _Come on girl. It's not just that his humanity's super hot and sexy. It's him. He makes you feel this way. _I'd never thought I would feel this way, and so greatly, towards anyone like this. And I know from the way my heart pounds in my chest that it just has to be love. What else could it be?

Rephiam

After seeing Stevie Rae shy away from me I could not help but know that what I am going to go through is the right decision. I still have my doubts and my fear still but I still have to go through this, I want to go through it. I tighten my arm around her waist for a fraction of a moment before loosening my grip. I am anxious, anticipating the battle inside of me to come out. I just hope I survive it, both mentally and physically. I do not know what the challenge would be but I have to succeed in it. Have to. I reluctantly think about my father. He will not like this. Not one bit. I fear for his anger. He can certainty kill when angered. I shake my head slowly to throw the thoughts from my head. I refuse to think of him now. My head moves up when I hear a noise. I shift and silently tell Stevie Rae to stay quiet. I shift again to get her off my lap and I sidestep over to the opening of the tight space. Vampyres, some of which I recognize as Stevie Rae's friends, run up a hill and towards a great building. A flash of my father and Neferet appeared in my head and I shook that off. He must be in there. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Rephiam, are ya alright?"

"I am fine." I assure her. I look back up towards the building. A feeling arose then, telling me that I should go up there to face my challenge. I doubt the feeling. _Up there? Where my father is? That cannot be right. _

'_Oh but it is.'_ it promises. I sigh softly. _Then we will go up. _I then stand slowly and I look down at Stevie Rae, her eyes showing a glint of confusion. "I know where we have to go." I look out to see if it is safe before I walk out of the space. I point up towards the building. "There." By now she came out of the space and followed the direction my finger pointed.

"There? Are you sure Rephiam?" She looks back at me.

I let my arm fall to my side. "Yes. I have a feeling." She stares at me before nodding. We then started our way towards the building.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Stevie Rae

We reached the slightly open doors of the building thing. Rephiam and I looked in first to see what was going on in there, if anything at all. There I saw Zoey and the others first. "It's my buddies. They're here." I excitedly, yet quietly, claimed.

"So are my father, brothers and Neferet." Rephiam stated shortly after. I then saw them, which you would think is the first thing I would have noticed but I haven't seen my friends in like forever. _I wonder why they're all here. _I quietly wonder. I stop looking through the doors and look over Rephiam. There was a dim light coming from a fire torch thingy and the light hit his wings causing a small ripple of light to shine over his feathers. Not quite sure of what I was doing I reached out and stroked his left wing. He turned his head to look at me and I stop, immediately dropping my hand in embarrassment. "It is alright Stevie Rae. You did not do anything wrong." I smile nervously at him before I turned all serious.

"Rephiam, you don't have to do this ya know? I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to." We both know what is to come and I seriously didn't want to push him through something outrageous.

He sighed softly and turned his head to look back into the building. For a moment I really thought he was going to _not_ go through this, and it's alright with me, but he did stay quiet for a long time. He then turned back to face me. "I know that I will lose what I believe is the most important thing to me, my wings, and I will not be able to fly again, but," a recognizable, birdlike, smile appeared on his face "and do not laugh at this, I know that what I will lose will be replaced by the flight my heart will take when we can truly be together." I couldn't help but smile. That was the single most nicest thing anyone has ever told me before, and I even told him. His smile grew just a tad at me. Then I seriously couldn't hold back my urge, I went into his arms for a hug and to my happiness he wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug.

I step back so that I could look up at him. "Alright then. If you're ready for this, let's do this." He nodded at me once before we completely stepped out of the hug and I opened the doors completely.

No POV

Stevie Rae and Rephiam walked into the building to see the beauty of its architecture. It looked almost like ancient Greek structures with columns placed evenly along its length and at the very end of the huge room was something similar to a throne platform where Neferet drank from Kalona, the Darkness tendrils multiplied, rippled and wrapped around the two. In the middle of the room was a proportional section of grass and flowers. The roof was somehow completely transparent and the full moon is completely seen and its light shined through the roof. Zoey and the other vampyres (and Aphrodite) stood of in the right wall watching the Kalona/Neferet drink fest going on. The Raven Mockers lined the top part of the columns watching from above. Stevie Rae and Rephiam stood in the shadows for a while before Stevie Rae stepped out first into the dim light that the moon graciously offered.

Aphrodite felt a twitch and looked over in the direction of the double doors they came in just recently. After the initial shock of seeing her here a smile slowly tugged at her lips. She quickly alerted the others and they tore their gazes from Kalona and Neferet to see the red vampyre standing there. Zoey smiled. "It's Stevie Rae. What is she—"Then Rephiam stepped out and stood close to Stevie Rae. Gasps rippled through out the group and even Kalona had gasped himself. Aphrodite saw this as familiar, she's seen this before. Zoey on the other hand was about to warn Stevie Rae of the Raven Mocker when his wing went up and took her in yet another embrace. Stevie Rae sighed and moved closer towards her Raven Mocker. Zoey became instantly confused.

At the same time the bulls of Light and Darkness manifested only in spirit and are being perpendicular to Stevie Rae and Rephiam. The Darkness bull snorted out a laugh. _'So here we are, here to see who wins out this battle.' _

The Light bull pulled back his head. _'Let us not talk brother, let us proceed, and remember the deal.'_

'_I have not forgotten brother.' _With that the Darkness bull shined brightly as some of his energy moved forward to manifest into the humanity of Rephiam.

The well muscled, dark black, thick, long haired Indian male stood before Stevie Rae and Rephiam. He lifted a hand and smiled towards Stevie Rae, completely ignoring his other half. "Accept me, and he'll go away." The humanity softly urged.

Stevie Rae sighed deeply and reluctantly stepped out of Rephiam's winged embrace. "It's not that simple." The humanity dropped his hand and glared at the Raven Mocker before him. Aphrodite then realized where she saw this before. Her vision! Her vision is happening now!

Kalona, angered and partially confused by what is happening, yelled out in pure desperation to keep his son. "Rephiam! Do not betray me again my son!"

Rephiam heard the silent rules of the battle, uttered by the black bull, and launched forward, determined to win. The humanity used some of the white bull's energy to conjure up a spear with two black raven feathers tied near the stone arrowhead. He swiped the spear at Rephiam as he came but Rephiam caught the spear and pushed it away so he could get an opening. His humanity caught this and squatted down to the ground and pushed the spearhead up nearly scratching Rephiam. As the battle continued all hell broke loose around it. The other Raven Mockers screeched as the battle progressed, all else forgotten by the vampyres, the fallen angel and Aphrodite, they watched as the struggle to regain the humanity Rephiam never really had progressed.

The white bull looked up towards his counterpart. _'And what shall you do to insure a win brother?'_

The black bull said nothing as he moved behind Stevie Rae. With a soft whisper he gave her his strategy to "insure a win" as his Dark brother has stated. _'Red Vampyre of Earth, mutter calls to help your Raven Mocker succeed, show him that you are with him, that you want him to win, show him your love.' _The Light bull silently went back to his old position while his brother laughed at him.

'_That is all? Some motivation?' _ The Darkness bull laughed once more. _'What good that will do him.'_

Stevie Rae placed her hands on her chest and with all her might she followed the feeling that came to her. "Rephiam, I know you can do. You're strong, and powerful, and just plain amazing. Please, don't lose. You'll die if you do I just know it. Please. Don't leave me, Rephiam. Please, please don't leave me."

Rephiam and his humanity were at a stalemate when her words came to his spirit. His eyes were shut tightly in effort as he tried to push his humanity off him. The rules ran through his head quickly; He must fight his humanity and win to regain it completely, if he loses then the consequences of losing will be great and the longer he stays fighting, the more his current humanity starts to dissipate and the stronger his opponent gets. _I cannot lose. _He tells himself over and over. _I… Cannot… LOSE! _His eyes snapped open, a dangerous red glow shined through them. He used his wings to push his enemy off and that knocked him off its balance. Rephiam started to float just inches off the ground while his humanity rushed towards him, the spearhead pointed straight towards his heart. Rephiam moved last moment and grabbed the spear with both hands. He pulled the spear up and behind his humanity causing its arms to move behind his back. His humanity groaned when the pain of his arms being pulled back got too intense. Rephiam then placed one clawed foot on its back and pushed _hard _causing the spear to break in half when his humanity fell forward, its hands still plastered to the spear at the time. It fell forward and winced in pain and it tried to get its shoulders back into place. Rephiam held both half in his hands but then quickly threw away the end without the spearhead. He flew towards it and by the time it stood up Rephiam reached it and pulled it up into the air. Then he let go and let his humanity hit the floor with a loud crash. Rephiam flew down next to the finished manifestation and he pointed the spearhead at its head. His humanity stared up at him, his face and body all bruised up and bloodied. "Fine, alright, finish me off. Regain your prize." Rephiam pulled up the spear half and his humanity closed his eyes, a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his lips. The spear went down and landed just inches centimeters from his face. The manifestation opened its eyes and looked at the spear half beside him before staring up at the Raven Mocker in confusion.

"If I kill you now," Rephiam stood and continued looking down at his fallen opponent, "that would not make me any more human." He then turned away and started walking towards Stevie Rae.

The white bull bellowed in anger. The black bull on the other hand charged towards his counterpart and horned him in the side. The bull bellowed out again and tried to pull out of the horns but it was too deep. _'Finish your half of the deal brother.' _The black bull half stated, half threatened. The bull groaned and then the humanity screamed. It turned into spirit along with both halves of the spear and came shooting at Rephiam. The Raven Mocker turned and got hit with the spirit. He fell onto the floor with the impact and Stevie Rae ran over to him. That was when the black bull yanked his horns out from his brother's side.

'_Do not be so proud of the victory here dear brother of mine.' _The Darkness bull angrily stated. _'You have won the battle, but not the war!' _ He bellowed once more before disappearing and the Light bull followed quietly after.

Stevie Rae dared not touch her fallen Raven Mocker. "Rephiam! Rephiam are you okay? Rephiam!" After a few seconds on no movement she touched his back at where his wings met and the feathers started to deteriorate away. She squeaked in surprise and moved back. The feathers started to fall off him and started to disappear into the air. After just a short moment of this Rephiam sat up in his new human body.

He groaned and rubbed his head. "Okay… That hurt."

Stevie Rae couldn't believe her eyes. He did it. He regained his humanity. She squeaked once more in happiness and threw herself into him. "Rephiam you did it!" Tears flowed from her eyes as she hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

His hand came over and lay at the small of her back while the other was placed behind him, palm first into the ground, to hold them both up. "I really did not have any doubts." She chuckled and pulled herself away to look at him.

Kalona stood, ignoring the commands from Neferet to stay still. Repulsed he glared at his once favorite son. "Rephiam, how dare you!"

Rephiam stared at his father and stood, momentarily forgetting about Stevie Rae. "I followed my heart and spirit."

"You abandoned me!"

"You repulsed me!" He admitted after so long.

Kalona twitched in shock to be quickly replaced my anger. "You are not my son anymore."

"I would not want to be." Rephiam quietly added. With that Kalona opened his wings and broke through the roof and flew off. Neferet glared at the others before running out of the building as the Raven Mockers followed their father into the night, they too repulsed by what their older brother had done. Rephiam half groaned, half sighed. Stevie Rae stood and placed a hand on his arm. He smiled at her and looked towards he friends, she did the same.

They gaped at her, not entirely believing that what just happened just happened. The silence stretched on for a bit before Shaunee exclaimed out. "Alright, I know he's a Raven Mocker and all but, _damn!_ He is smoking hot!"

* * *

Alright, you guys no the drill, please review. And just to explain a little bit of my thinking, I called the two bulls brothers because I sort of see them as brothers of Darkness and Light and as for the rules I think they are pretty straight forward. Oh and sorry that it might feel a bit rushed at the end, it's because it was rushed and I might, key word _might_, come back some time and rewrite that so it's not that rushed. Probability of that though is slim to none so don't expect that to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Stevie Rae

I smiled a little, I really couldn't do anything else, and I'm sort of just stuck in a moment of blankness. I stood staring at me friends until Rephiam gently touched my hand with his. I took a deep breath and I walked forward, ready for anything that will come towards me, and I know hell will break loose. Rephiam followed but he stayed behind me. _Yeah… that's probably for the best. _Immediately when I walked up Erin, Shaunee, and Stark turned their heads away but they didn't go away, which was a good-ish sign. "Hey." I nervously said.

Aphrodite crossed her arms and stared at me. "Hey."

Zoey closed her eyes, her face telling me that she was thinking. She opened her eyes and offered me a small (very small, almost unnoticeable) smile. She took a step forward and Stark's hand flew up and grabbed Zoey's arm. She turned to look at him. "Stark, let go. I'll be fine." He stared at her for a bit longer before reluctantly letting go. She focused back on me and she walked up to me. Her smile grew and she pulled me into a hug.

"What the f?" I heard Aphrodite say and I noticed over Zoey's shoulder that the Twins looked over at me.

I hugged my friend back and I just knew that just as I was looking at the others she was looking at Rephiam, I could feel his nervousness. "So…" Her voice softly came up. "A Raven Mocker huh?"

We pulled away yet she still held my arms and I held hers. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." She merely replied. I smiled and that's when we released each other's arms and turned around. "Guys do you—"They all turned and walked away muttering excuses and their sorry-s and were walking away except for Stark who I'm pretty sure is just there for protection since his gaze was directed behind me. Z placed her hands on her hips. "Alright. Then don't stay." She turned again and looked at me. "Come on. Let's take a walk." She then looked at Rephiam. "And you're coming with us."

"Zoey." Stark protested but she just raised a hand and then let it drop.

Zoey linked her arm with mine and pulled me towards the entrance/exit. I looked back and saw Stark pointing towards Rephiam to go. Rephiam obeyed and started walking behind us while Stark followed behind him, keeping a very close eye on him. "So tell, me, how did you end up with the head Raven Mocker?"

I looked at her and then at the floor. Sighing deeply I told her everything, and I mean _everything_. "He was injured near the tunnels and I couldn't leave him like that so I pulled him into the shed and started to fix him up. Afterwards that location became too dangerous for him so I moved him to the old mansion in town. We were Imprinted by then 'cause this group of Red Fledglings who were all evil and junk found out about him and kidnapped me and almost killed me with the sun's light. Rephiam saved me and he gave me some of his blood as a repayment of saving his life. So yeah…" We were outside by now, walking towards the edge of the water where I saw a yacht, no doubt from Aphrodite's credit card, waiting. "Then after that I kept on making sure he was getting better 'cause he was still in bad shape and then I was summoning the Light bull but ended up summoning the Darkness bull 'cause the white bull's actually the bad guy and the black one's the good guy, and I was getting drained by the bull, Rephiam saved me again by giving his blood to the Darkness bull and I summoned the real Light bull to save him and that happened and I left with Dallas, 'cause he was with me, while Rephiam flew back to his shelter. Then Dallas and I… um… nearly broke the Imprint and Rephiam came in and stopped us and Dallas ran off, by the way uh, sorry but he took your Bug, and Rephiam took me back to the house and then the next night I left and after a while Rephiam came back to me 'cause I told him he couldn't until he figures out that his heart matters. Then we formulated a plan that we'd come here and face you guys and his dad and we will try to regain his humanity fully thus the fight a few moments ago. And um… that's about it." Zoey had stayed quiet through the whole thing and her face remained blank so it was heard to read her expression.

"You let Dallas take my car?"

I laughed and she followed suit. "Out of all that, that's what ya had a question about?"

She chuckled and smiled at me. "That's my car, what'd you expect?" We giggled and silence engulfed us again. "He must care…"

"What? Zoey?"

She looked at me, a soft, kind smile on her lips. "I was just thinking that if he did all of that, and all for you, I mean, look what he went through right?"

I didn't know if the question was rhetorical but I answered it anyway. "Right."

"Then he must care about you. Despite him being a Raven Mocker," she broke off in a small chuckle and she looked behind us at Rephiam, "sorry, ex-Raven Mocker," she focused ahead again, "and his father causing a whole lot of poop everywhere…" She stopped suddenly and it was like dominos, every one of us stopped. "Then…" She took her arm from mine and turned sideways so that her body was towards me and she turned her head to look at Rephiam. "Then I guess," she shrugged, "I guess you're alright."

I smiled and felt like crying. Stark took huge steps forward and stood beside Zoey. "Zoey, he's a Raven Mocker."

"Ex-Raven Mocker and I know what he was and what he did before Stark but what he did for my best friend means that he's not all bad and that deserves a chance." She looked at me, her face very serious. "But if he does one thing against us then I really won't care how much pain it causes you Stevie Rae, I will have to punish him or even kill him."

"I understand." I said softly.

She looked at Rephiam. "Is that clear for you as well?"

He nodded once. "I would not have done it much differently."

Zoey's eyes remained on him for a few seconds before she looked at Stark. "Find them rooms when we get back and find some clothes for Rephiam." She stopped and looked at me. I nodded once. She turned back towards Stark. "For Rephiam and give them some food. I'm going to talk to the others and see if we can't get them back on Stevie Rae's side." Stark was about to complain when Zoey cut him off. "That's an order Stark." She walked off towards the yacht leaving us alone. Stark sighed and looked at us before following Zoey.

I neared Rephiam and instantly reached for his hand. His fingers entwined with mine and we both squeezed, happy that the worse (or what we hope is the worse) is over with. Without a word we walked off towards the yacht to the eyes of disgust.

Later: No POV

Stevie Rae had left Rephiam in their room, (since it became anonymous that no one wanted him in a room alone and he is completely her responsibility they should have _a _room) to try and get her friends back herself. Of course it was all well and good until she brought up Rephiam and then they 'had to go somewhere' and Stevie Rae was left alone. After talking with everyone she went back with to their room to see him gone. She went back out and searched for him. When she ran into someone she knew she would ask if they have seen him and once again the reply wasn't all that she wanted. She ended up finding him in some sort of balcony thing, his black hair loose and from behind he looked mysterious and drop dead gorgeous. Stevie Rae sighed and smiled. She walked up to him. "Hey, can I?" He looked up at her and nodded before he looked back out. She sat next to him on the stone bench. She saw that he wore the blue wranglers and white t-shirt that Aphrodite was forced to get for him and he remained barefoot. She stayed quiet for a bit, forming the words in her head. "So… What happened?"

He looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"When I came back to the room you weren't there. I got worried."

"Oh." He sounded so sweet there that she couldn't help but smile at him. "I wanted quiet to think."

"You could have done that in the room."

"I know."

They both looked out then and watched the water in the ocean below crash against the shore, the way the trees move when wind passes through them and the way the lanterns in the rest of the castle light up corridors and how when people pass by the shadows cause an eerie effect on the walls. Zoey and Stark walked by and Zoey looked in while she passed by. She stopped and Stark nearly ran into her. "Zoey what—"

"Shh." She turned around and poked her head over the edge of the doorframe. Stark did what she did and grumbled. "Shh." She said once more as she watched in an almost stalker-ish way.

Stevie Rae twiddled with her fingers. She was done looking at the scenery, despite how beautiful it looked, so she had looked at her hands while her fingers did their little dance. "Rephiam… Do you regret?" She asked suddenly.

He turned his head towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Do you regret doing all this? I mean… You lost everything and didn't gain anything. Just hatred from your daddy and brothers and from my friends."

"You're wrong."

She looked up and stared at him. His eyes, despite the low lighting, shone brightly in their amber essence. His eyes looked down at her hands in her lap and he reached over with took them with his. He looked up at her then, a small smile on his lips. "I have gained. I gained my humanity, my freedom, the chance to rule my own life and I've gained the chance to love you." Her breath caught and she swallowed back the emotions coming up. His smile grew just slightly as he removed one hand from hers and moved up to her face. His thumb rubbed her check and his hand moved upwards towards her mark. She closed her eyes and allowed him to trace the red tattoos that adorn her face. He then traced the features of her face, her eyes, nose, lips and he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. Once he was done he removed his hand from her face and retook her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Silently she mimicked what he had done; she traced his features and felt his hair, his dark, thick hair. Her hand went back into his when she too was done. They stayed like that for a while, just starring into each other's eyes.

"So… you love me?" She asked softly, so softly that he almost didn't hear her, _almost._

Only one word could pop into mind. "Yes."

She smiled and looked down at their hands, a slight blush coming to her checks. She looked up. "I love you too Rephiam." Collecting her courage she leans forward and places her lips on his. She then lit up when he formed his lips to hers.

Stark groaned slightly and moved back. "That's just, disgusting."

"Shut up Stark." Zoey said. She looked back at them and smiled. "Sprit, do me a favor and give your power to them, make their spirits strong and bright." Spirit flowed from her hands and like the wind it circled around the two and they broke apart at the power. They looked towards the door and saw Zoey, standing fully in the doorway with Stark behind her. She smiled and nodded at them before walking away. Stark started walking off but not without a nod as well. Stevie Rae smiled and blush some more. She looked at Rephiam, her Imprint, and he smiled at her. Without a second thought the two leaned forward again and shared yet another kiss.

* * *

The end. Please review. (Psst! Secret! There might be a bonus chapter!)


	4. Bonus Chapter

This is way after what happened in the last chapter. Stevie Rae and Rephiam head back to Tulsa to check up on the others (the red vampyres especially) and end up having a surprise visit. Dallas-bashing.

* * *

Stevie Rae

After taking the long plane trip back home we went immediately went towards the tunnels 'cause I really need to check up on my vampyres 'cause Nyx knows how much trouble they can get in despite the others keepin' a watch on them. None-the-less, the goodbye to my friends (who were slowly starting to trust me again, yay!) were hard but Rephiam was with me and we were able to get through the trip. Rephiam said that it felt weird being in the air without wings and I agreed with him despite me not havin' any wings in the first place but I know the feeling. We rented out a car and packed the stuff in. We got at the tunnels just a little under hour before sunrise, lucky huh? Currently we're unpacking the car and all that.

"Stevie Rae, go inside. I will get this."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just get in before the sun comes out."

I smile at him before giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks. I'll go prepare the others." I went inside and followed the familiar tunnel systems trying to find anyone. "Hello! Guys! Where are ya?" I yelled down the halls (if you want to call it that). "Hm. Where are they?" I continued searching, calling out for anyone. I turned a corner and saw something I would have never expected to see. The vampyres were in a cage! I ran towards them but they started yelling at me.

"Don't touch the bars Stevie Rae! They're electrified!" Kramisha yelled at me.

"What?" I couldn't quite believe my ears. Then at the same time a light bulb flashed above my head while Dallas stepped into view.

"I told ya I would be back Stevie Rae." Electricity zapped forward towards his hands and he stood beside the cage, little electricity balls in his hands. "Now where is that monster?"

Rephiam

I had finished unloading the car when I suddenly felt a string of fear and anger. I looked towards the tunnel and closed the trunk door. The feeling slowly dissipated but I was still concerned. Picking up the bags (there were only two and they weren't at all heavy) I quickly went into the tunnels and followed the almost gone trail of fear and anger. I turned a corner and saw Stevie Rae backing up with the vampyres trapped in a cage with the boy, Dallas, beside the cage. I dropped the bags and walked towards Stevie Rae, back straight and head high ready for anything. Dallas' gaze turned from Stevie Rae to me and shock passed over his face. Stevie Rae turned and looked at me as well. His face turned quickly and a sly smile came across his face. "Well this is unexpected." No doubt about that. "The monster's a human now." My fist clenched at my side. He looked back at Stevie Rae. "You can't full me darling. I can tell this is the Raven Mocker you care for." Stevie Rae moved closer to me but I stepped forward being exactly one step in front of her. "Don't worry Stevie Rae. Once I bite you you're little connection with it will be broken and I'll have you forever." He's really deranged if he thinks he's going to lay a finger on her.

"How do you know if it's an Imprint Dallas?" She asked, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"How else would you get tangled up with a monster?"

I raised an eyebrow but soon let it rest on my face. I have to admit, there is no other way. "What if I'm with him because I love him Dallas?" She countered.

Dallas broke into laughter. "With that? Before he had a beak and was covered with wings, how could you ever fall in love with it?"

"Maybe it was an Imprint then. Maybe it was pity. Maybe it was 'cause I saw something in him no one else could. Who knows? It could be all of the above."

Dallas shook his head and rushed towards her, fangs enlarging as he bared his teeth. I threw my arm out but part of the ceiling had crashed down on top of him. He was able to get out of it quickly, his eyes dark with rage and even the Darkness surrounded him like the first time he and I had encountered in the tunnels. Electricity still in his hands he glared at the both of us. Stevie Rae was about to push forward again when I grabbed her arm to stop her. "No Stevie Rae. This isn't a fight between you two, it's between us." Dallas grinned at me like a lion would at its prey (if they could grin of course).

"But Rephiam I—"

"Just stay out of it Stevie Rae." I pulled her back and stepped in front of her and right before Dallas.

He climbed on top of the rubble and glared at me. "Ready to dance Raven Mocker?" In response I jumped forward but stopped short when one of his electricity balls was launched at me and hit be dead on. I fell onto the ground, the volts pulsing through me. I heard Stevie Rae call out to me and she dropped on her knees while the other vampyres reacted to the attack. Dallas laughed and I glared up at him. "Weakling Raven Mocker. I always wanted to kill one." He slid down the pile and I rolled into a sitting position. His fist came at me but I caught it. It turned out it was a distraction while another attack was launched at me and a practically tumbled back into the wall from the pain. "What's wrong little monster? Can't take the shock?" Dallas took me by my collar and pulled me up and rammed me into the other wall and had electricity charge into me. I yelled and crumbled onto the floor. Stevie Rae echoed my yell and clutched her side. Dallas turned away from me and started towards Stevie Rae. I heard yells from the other vampyres telling me to get up and help her and I tried but the electricity weakened me and I couldn't find the strength to go on. I lay on the ground, my eyes closed shut and my breathing irregular.

"Rephiam! Rephiam!" I heard her scream and I felt the pain of being electrocuted again.

"Now now girl." Dallas spoke. "I wouldn't try anything or else you'll get another shock." She was staring an incantation for earth but a scream broke her off while another shot of pain went through me. "Now what did I say about doing anything?" I want to kill him. Want to snap his neck in half.

"Rephiam!" She cried out. "No stop! I don't want it broken! Rephiam!"

"Hold still!" I heard the sound of his fist crashing into her stomach before I felt the pain. "I'll soon free you from it and we'll stay together 'cause it'll die, I'll make sure of it."

"No!" She gasped out. "Rephiam! Stop… Him…"

My fingers dug into the dirt and the screams from the vampyres, the groans from Stevie Rae, the laughs from Dallas, my weakness, it was all angering me. I was clenching my fist so tightly that my hands and wrists started to hurt. _I can't let this happen. _I thought. _I have to get up ._I lifted my arms and started pushing myself up. Strength returning to me I felt power stream from me, Light power. I looked up towards Dallas and Stevie Rae, his mouth nearing her throat.

'_Get up Rephiam.' _The same feeling from the island urged me. _'Get up and fight. You must win. Win against Darkness.'_

Another feeling, a darker one, then screamed at me. _'Stay down! You are a Raven Mocker! Born from Darkness! You do not belong with the Light!'_

_No. You are wrong. I do belong. With her. And if she's in Light, so will I! _I stood and in one fluid motion wings erupted from my back and I noticed from the corner of my eye that they were not black, but white. I pushed off with my wings and tore Dallas from her and slamming him into the walls repeatedly, not allowing him anytime to collect electricity. I then had an idea and I quickly grabbed Stevie Rae's hand and rushed towards the entrance of the tunnel.

"Rephiam! Your wings!" I hear her exclaim from behind me.

"I know." We stepped outside and the sun was just moments from rising.

"The sun, Rephiam it—"

"I know." I look at her then. "When I say run into the tunnels, run and do not turn back."

"But Rephiam—"

Dallas came out of the tunnels. "Running you coward!" The electric poles nearby cracked with the overload of electricity and the wires broke falling down towards the ground. I looked at the sun which was slowly coming up. I flew towards Dallas who had obtained a wire while I looked at the rising sun. His fist flew towards me and I blocked it but the electricity from the wire rushed through him and into me. I held my ground and grabbed his wrist before he could throw another punch at me. The electricity pulsed through me but I refused to let go. Stevie Rae screamed at me to let go, I in turn screamed back.

"Go into the tunnels! Now!" I heard her hesitate but she ran into the tunnels just in time. The sun rose and its light hit Dallas. He screamed and released the wire. I moved my head before it hit me and he fell to his knees, his skin burning. He tried prying his hands out but I wouldn't let him. I then quickly twisted his arm back and released the other so that I could grab him by the back of his shirt. I then threw him into the pole. I tried to stand himself after words but I grabbed him again and threw him into the ground nowhere near shade. He screamed and tried shielding himself with a hand but of course that didn't work. I turned and started walking back towards the tunnel when another scream broke me off. I looked back to see him almost dead from the sun. I looked up into the sky and sighed before I rushed over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then dragging him into the safety of the tunnels where Stevie Rae waited.

"Rephiam, you're alright!" She hugged me and I flinched. She backed off. "Sorry. Fried to a crisp aren't ya?"

I groaned and rubbed my face with a hand. She looked at Dallas with confusion on her face before she looked back at me. "I could not allow him to die because it is not up to me to decide his fate. You are his Priestess you should decide." She turned her attention back onto Dallas. "But if you ask me I would rather throw him back out into the sun." She shook her head at me but smiled.

"Please Stevie Rae." Dallas rasped. "Don't let me die." He dragged himself over to her feet and he reached out but she backed away. "Please, spare me. I-I love you."

Stevie Rae closed her eyes. She stayed quiet for a few moments, her face turning with thought. I quietly went over that whatever she decides that I will be with her all the way, no matter how much I disagree with it. She opened her eyes. "Dallas, you were a great boyfriend when you were my boyfriend but quite frankly; my Imprint with Rephiam has made it difficult to ever picture me with you, _ever_. Besides, you're downright crazy and deranged, even more so than Rephiam's daddy." I held back a laugh but it still hung in my throat. "Not only that, you shocked me, _twice,_ punched me in the gut, nearly killed Rephiam, imprisoned my vampyres in an electrified cage, and stole Zoey's car! How dare you have the nerve to come back and do all that shit and tell me that you love me?" She calmed down with a steady breath out before continuing. "Dallas, there was some point where I would have forgave you, welcomed you back and started loving you again, or at the very least would have stayed friends with you, but there's no way now. And you have proven yourself of being a danger to everyone that's near you. I have no choice but to give you to Rephiam so that he can k… Execute you."

"No. No. No! Stevie Rae!" Dallas yelled. He pushed himself towards her but I grabbed him by the back of his throat and pulled him away back towards the entrance. "NO! Stevie Rae!"

"Goodbye Dallas."

I then with one fluid motion threw him out of the tunnels and let him burn to his death.

No POV

They freed the trapped vampyres and all remained silent for there was way too much information that came up at one time. Then Kramisha smiled. "He's alright with me. He's saved you, us and by the look of things you guys are all right in love. Eh," she shrugged, "I'm not gonna stop this." The others nodded and muttered their agreements all very excited from the battle that had gone on just a few short moments ago. "Besides, I understand where he's coming from. We all have to battle the Darkness and now we have three prime examples of victories against the Darkness, you, Stark, and now him, Rephiam, ex-head Raven Mocker for his father Kalona. Defiantly a fine sight."

Kramisha's smile grew and Stevie Rae entwined her fingers with Rephiam, glad that they are much more accepting than her other friends. _This makes things so much easier. _She thought as she looked up at Rephiam who in turned looked down at her.

'_Good job you two.' _The black bull congratulated while he pushed his darker brother out of their lives. _'Live on together, for you are the hope for the future.' _He disappeared and as he did Rephiam's wings disappeared.

Stevie Rae groaned. "Man… I was just started getting used to the white wings."

Rephiam chuckled. "So was I." She then stood on her tippy toes and kissed Rephiam who kissed back, ignoring all the pain. They soon broke off after Kramisha yelled "Get her done!"

* * *

Bonus chapter done. Please review.


End file.
